fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario World (NSMWu)
New Super Mario World is an upcoming Super Mario. game, developed by Blizzard Studios and published by Fantendo. It's the fifteenth game in Super Mario series and the fifth game in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It will be similar to its precedessors under many aspects, but it will have some new things, too, such as the plot, which will not involve Princess Peach being kidnapped, or the location, wich won't be Mushroom Kingdom, like the prequels, but rather Dinosaur Land. Story Introduction One day, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Blue Toad decide to take a vacation. They decide to return to Dinosaur Land after many years, where Peach has a vacation house. As they arrive to Peach's vacation house, a Yoshi comes, and tells our heroes that something terrible is taking place: Bowser and his Koopalings have stolen the 8 ruby eggs which keep Dinosaur Land in peace. Our heroes must stop him and his minions. Yoshi informs them that Bowser has given a ruby egg to each Koopaling, and that he has kept the biggest and most powerful one for himself. Our heroes must get all the ruby eggs back and restore peace in Dinosaur Land... Yoshi's Island: dinosaurs, new Power-Ups and crazy genius They start from Yoshi's New Island, a grassy plain full of egg-shaped hills. There are a lot of bushes, where some purple berries grown. The main attraction in this level is Yoshi's House; in fact Yoshi, who can be ridden, lives there. After crossing a plain and a cave, they discover a new Power-Up, the Super Kibble, that can turn them in their Dog Forms. Our heroes soon arrive at the fortress, where they meet Scoundrogoss, a gigantic Scoundrog. Despite its size, it's easily defeated and our heroes can go to the rest of the world. After crossing a lake, some hills and going to the sky, they meet the first Koopaling: Iggy Koopa, who received the green ruby egg. The demented Koopa attacked this world with his minions, and has built a castle full of fences. Those fences stand on lava pools, where some Podoboos reside. To not finish in lava, the crew will have to use those fences. Those fences will move, though, so our heroes must be really careful. When he realizes that our heroes have reached his room, he laughs and gets ready for the battle, anxious to show the heroes his new skills: he can use his hairs as a sword now. Despite that, the crazy Koopaling is defeated, releasing the green ruby egg, and our heroes proceed to the second world. Chocolate Wasteland: feathers, living statues and angry bullies The second world is a hot, hot desert full of chocolate. Its name fits nicely with the nature of this world, since it's Chocolate Wasteland. This desert is full of living statues, very dangerous snakes and much more. The sky is orange, because the sun in this world is so angry that it unsleashes fire all-around because of his range. This action makes the whole world much, much hotter. Our heroes find an old Power-Up again, too: the Feather that can turn them to their Cape Forms. The guardian of the fortress is another boss, Bossy Beetle, wich will try to crush the heroes. He's, however, defeated, and our heroes can go to the other levels. After avoiding the sun itself in a difficult level, they meet Roy Koopa, the second, bully Koopaling, as well as the guardian of the purple ruby egg. He has built a castle full of lava geysers, lava pools, fire balls. His castle is so hot that only Dry Bones and Dry Buzzy Beetles can live there. He will try to defeat them by ground-pounding and using some strategies. The big Koopaling, despite its strength, is defeated by our heroes, who get the purple ruby egg and can go to the third world. Orangina Seaside: orangina, crabs and tomboys The third world is a seashore full of orange water. The water is orange because it isn't water, but orange soda, in fact it's called Orangina Seaside. Bubbling geysers and water-related enemies are of course very common here. The fortress is guarded by Scoundrogoss again, which can swim this time. The overgrown dog is defeated, despite its new skill, and our heroes can go to the other levels. After crossing some water and beach levels, wich includes even going inside a gigantic sand castle, they arrive at the castle. The castle is guarded by the third Koopaling: Wendy O. Koopa, the only female Koopaling, who received the pink ruby egg. This nasty girl's castle is full of Spike Pillars, which will crush everything so unlucky to stand under them. The tomboy Koopaling will attack the heroes by riding a pink dolphin and launching some candy rings in a room filled with water. There are some spikes on the walls, too, and she will summon various water enemies. The Crew have to wait the water to leave to hit her. After 3 hits, the female Koopaling is defeated by our heroes, who get the pink ruby egg and can go to the icy, fourth world. Popsicle Glacier: ice, angry celestial bodies and arrogant composers The fourth world is an icy glacier, full of snow, slippy ice and some blue hills. It's called Popsicle Glacier because there are some blue popsicles, too. Our heroes must pass through a lot of slippy courses, full of snow-related enemies, before arriving at the mid-world fortress. It's guarded by Bossy Beetle. This time, the battle involves some ice blocks. After passing the fortress, they go through a great varities of levels, and they even meet one of the Angry Sun's relatives: the Angry Moon, as dangerous as his hot cousin. The heroes survive, however, and arrive at the castle, which is guarded by the eldest Koopaling: Ludwig Von Koopa, the guardian of the blue ruby egg, who wants to fight the heroes in his new theatre-like room. Ludwig shows the Heroes some of his skills, who guards a castle full of blue lava and spinning platforms the crew will have to use to arrive to Ludwig's room. He'll use some strategies, such as creating clones of himself, shooting rays and floating, on a frozen opera theatre. The eldest Koopaling is defeated, however, and our heroes can now go to the fifth world, a jungle full of ruins, after getting the blue ruby egg. Honey Forest: ruins, hungry plants and lazy gluttons The fifth world is a jungle with some very tall trees with a face and a 1500-years-old temple filled with Chain Chomps. This forest is so silent and peaceful that people don't even realize that they get lost in it; this is why it's called Honey Forest. In fact, our heroes must often look for secret goals to proceed in their adventure. After crossing many jungle levels, the crew arrive at the tower, where they meet Scoundrogoss another time. This time, he tries to eat our heroes, but the latters knocks the dog out again after an hard battle. Then the Heroes can go to the rest of this ambiguous forest. They arrive on a temple at one point, where they find a lot of Chain Chomps. Some of the statues here become reals and attack the heroes. After crossing this dangerous temple and many other dangerous places, the crew arrive at the castle of the world, guarded by Morton Koopa Jr.. He has built a tracherous castle, full of lava, where the player(s) have to dodge the attacks of some Morton's statues, that will try to crush them with some heavy rock-made hammers. There are some giant drums, too, on whom our heroes can bounce if they're hit by an hammer of the statues. The heavy Koopaling, who is the guardian of the brown ruby egg, will try to inflate himself and crush the crew. The heroes must be careful, since Morton can also eat them! But the heroes are stronger and they triumph over the Koopaling. Now the heroes can go to the sweet, sixth world, a canyon made out of sweets. Sugary Canyon: cakes, cookies and funloving children The sixth world is a canyon made out of sweets. This world is called Sugary Canyon, and that's not a case, since there are some giant cakes, wich resemble mountains. There is even a mint lake, that is really dangerous because if the heroes fall in the lake, they immediately lose a life. After crossing many tasty but dangerous levels and even meeting some dinosaurs the heroes arrive at the the first Tower, where they meet Bossy Beetle, which climbs the walls this time. The heroes defeat the boss, though, and they can go to the rest of the world. The Crew have to cross a lot of levels after the fortress. They even find Yoshi and his cookies on the top of the mountains. The heroes soon arrive at the second fortress, where they meet a giant Monty Mole, which digs and pops out from the ground, while launching some spike balls. The strange mole is defeated, though. After crossing that lake, they arrive at castle of this sweet world, where they meet the shortest Koopaling: Lemmy Koopa, who received the orange ruby egg. The little, crazy Koopaling has built a castle full of bombs. Some Lemmy Bombs are also in this level. Those cute yet dangerous bombs hide in some pipes and jump out where you aren't expecting them. The little Koopaling is a bit surprised to see that the heroes arrived at the castle, but he taunts at the heroes by blowing a raspberry before starting the battle. The crazy Koopaling tries to defeat the heroes by pushing them out of battlefield, wich surely is a painful thing, since there are a lot of spikes just under it. Our heroes have to use some rubber balls to try to push Lemmy on those spikes. Lemmy also summons some of his minions to help him to defeat the heroes, and launches some bombs to make the heroes fall, but he's defeated, and the Crew can go to the seventh world, a land of clouds. Cotton Candy Clouds: mills, planes and cheatsy discjokeys The seventh world is a land made of white, beautiful clouds placed very high in the sky. This world is called Cotton Candy Clouds because the clouds here look like cotton candy. Many flying enemies like Paratroopas populate this beautiful land, as well as some of the strongest leaders of the Koopa Troop. After crossing many levels placed in the sky, including a sea made out of clouds, the heroes arrive at the first of the two fortress of this world. This fortress is very hard to complete, but thanks to some trampolines our heroes arrive at the top of the fortress, where they meet Scoundrogoss. This time, he can use his ears to fly. The heroes, though, defeat it again, and they can go to other levels of the seventh world. They soon have to cross another haunted level, which features a flying ghost ship, populated by Boos and especially by a Fishin' Boo Lakitu, wich will torment the Crew for the whole level. After crossing a land full of mills and Fwoosh, which reminds Cloudtop Cruise from MK8, the heroes arrive at another fortress, full of cannons. This time, after crossing a dangerous path while avoiding many Cannon Balls, they arrive at the top of the fortress, where they find a Big Foo. This new, gusty foe blows to create some fog and some wind to make the heroes fall. King Fwoosh is defeated, though, and our heroes can go to the last levels of the seventh world. After crossing some dangerous zones and even driving a plane, our heroes arrive at the castle, situated on the top of the highest cloud in the sky. This night-timed castle is full of electric traps, but our heroes arrive at the boss, wich is Larry Koopa, the guardian of the skyblue ruby egg. His castle is full of electricity a various sky-related traps. The battle against this cheatsy Koopaling is very though, as the Koopaling will be driving a plane. Even though this battle is very hard, the heroes defeat the Koopaling, get the skyblue ruby egg and can finally access to Bowser's Kingdom. Bowser's Valley: the last challenge The eight world is a dark and ominous valley full of lava and the strongest members of the Koopa Troop. The heroes have immediately to do with some of the most dangerous challenges they've faced so far, such as going through many Bowser's tanks and crossing many courses full of lava. The first tower is in sight, when both Angry Sun and Angry Moon return for their revenge. Our heroes have to cross a dangerous level avoiding both of them. The first tower is a dangerous dungeon full of toxic gas that may make the player(s) lose a life instantly. At the end of the tower, our heroes meet Bossy Beetle once more, and this time he's fought in a room full of platforms. Despite those new skills, it's defeated for the last time. Our heroes can go now to other levels of the eight world. Most of the levels of the eight world are between the first and the second fortress, and the Crew have to cross many courses full of lava, including Hammer Bros' headquarter and a rocky cliff full of Chain Chomps subspecies. The Heroes have to cross a cave full of rising and decreasing water. Our heroes soon arrive at the second tower of the eight world, a dungeon full of magic rays launched by the leader of Magikoopas, Kamek. When the heroes arrive at Kamek's room, they find the Magikoopa on his broom, ready for the battle. The old and wise Koopa tries to defeat the heroes by launching some magic rays, which could turn the blocks on his room in enemies or objects, but he's defeated and the final stronghold before Bowser's castle is conquered. Now the heroes first cross some levels full of Bowser's strongest allies, then arrive to Bowser's castle. It's a treacherous keep, with many paths the heroes can take in order to arrive to Bowser's final room. Once they arrived to Bowser's castle, they find the evil king of the Koopa on a bridge with an axe, resembling Super Mario Bros.'s Bowser's room. Bowser tries to stop our heroes by launching hammers and spitting fire, but he's easily defeated by using the axe on the bridge. The heroes think Bowser is defeated, and find the rainbow ruby egg on a room. It looks like their quest is over, but... at one point, the Koopalings on the Koopa Clown Car arrive with Bowser carried on. They take the rainbow ruby egg and escape to castle's roof. The heroes soon reach the roof of the castle, where they find Bowser, his minions and the rainbow ruby egg on the Koopa Clown Car. Then a battle similar to that of Super Mario World starts, but this time Bowser is helped by the Koopalings, who shoot some fireballs. The battle is extremely tough, but after 6 hits, Bowser and his minions are defeated, and the Koopa Clown Car explodes, and Bowser and the Koopalings fly away. They get the final ruby egg and can go back to Peach's vacation house in Yoshi's New Island to enjoy their holidays. Then the credits rolls. During the credits, the heroes cross all the worlds they passed. When they arrive to Yoshi's New Island, they see Bowser and the Koopalings on an heavily damaged Koopa Clown Car. Bowser angrily roars at the Crew, but the Koopa Clown Car (and the passengers on it by extension) falls, and a Chain Chomp starts chasing after Bowser and the Koopalings. Gameplay This game's Gameplay will be similar to that of the other New Super Mario Bros. games, but many elements will return from early Super Mario Bros. games as well. Mario and Luigi, for example, will be capable to perform the Spin Jump with the same effects of Super Mario World. Peach will be a playable character, since Bowser won't kidnap her, unlike the original Super Mario World. Another elements that return from old Mario video-games is the long-time forgotten Frog Suit, wich will be very uncommon. Cape Feather will return as well, as one of the game's most common Power-Ups. A new Power-Up is introduced, too: the Super Kibble, wich will turn the player in his Dog form. In this form, they can dig, they can bite the enemies and they can run faster. Small Gates and Giant Gates from Super Mario World will return as the mid-way and goal of regular levels respectively. Giant gates that represt secret exit will be red. Like most of the games of the main series, Bowser will be the main villain, and will be helped by the Koopalings again, wich will be found at the end of the first seven castles. Bowser Jr, like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, won't appear. A new boss will guard almost all the towers: Scoundrogoss. An item inventory will appear, too. The player(s) will be capable to store a max. of 10 items. Enemy Course will have a gameplay similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, in fact the player(s) will have to collect 8 eggs, like the balloons in the aforementioned game. Unlike the previous games in the series, this game won't feature Toad Houses, but there will be some special levels that will be similar to Top Secret Area in Super Mario World. Yoshi's going to appear as well. There will be 4 species of Yoshis, the same from Super Mario World. Yoshi can be ridden, but this time, unlike the previous New Super Mario Bros. games and like Super Mario World, it can be taken out of the levels. Yoshi, though, won't get into the castles and the fortresses, like in Super Mario World. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but this time they won't have any special power - they will just grew up if they eat 5 enemies, just like to Super Mario World. Baby Red, Yellow and Blue Yoshis will only appear as the prize for clearing an enemy course. A 4 players mod is disponible as well, wich will be similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. U. Just like in the aforementioned game, only Mario will be playable in one player mod, while Luigi, Peach and Toad will only be playable in multiplayer mod. There will be a new character called Dinoglass. Dinoglass will be a small dinosaur with sunglasses wich will greatly resemble the dinosaur the king of Giant Land was turned in in Super Mario Bros. 3. This character will ambush the player on the map and force him to challenge him in a race completion inside an already cleared level. Basically, the player will have to arrive at the Giant Gate at the end of the level before Dinoglass. Dinoglass will be slow at first, but he'll become quicker in the later worlds. Characters Playable Characters NPCs *Bowser *Koopalings *Dinoglass Yoshi Yoshis will appear in this game as well. Unlike the previous titles of the series, it will be possible to take Yoshi out of the levels. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but they won't have any special powers. They'll just grow up if they eat 5 enemies. Red Yoshis, Blue Yoshis and Yellow Yoshis won't appear in regular levels; they'll appear as the prize of clearing an enemy course in their baby forms. Worlds There will be an huge overworld, wich will connect all the worlds, like in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be 8 regular worlds, 3 secret worlds, wich will work like shortcuts between worlds, a Special World and a Star World. There will be a total of 120 levels. Enemies New Enemies Returning Enemies Goombas= |-|Koopas= |-|Plants= |-|Underground= |-|Underwater= |-|Desert= |-|Snow= |-|Jungle= |-|Sky= |-|Haunted= |-|Artillery= |-|Castle= Bosses Fortress Bosses Castle Bosses Ghost House Bosses Those bosses will be ecountered inside some Ghost Houses. They'll guard the secret exit of those ghost houses. Levels W1= World 1: Yoshi's Island |-|W2= World 2: Chocolate Wasteland |-|WA= World A: Yin-Yang Plateau |-|W3= World 3: Orangina Seaside |-|W4= World 4: Popsicle Glacier |-|WB= World B: Musical Park |-|W5= World 5: Honey Forest |-|W6= World 6: Sugary Canyon |-|WC= World C: Gear Factory |-|W7= World 7: Cotton Candy Clouds |-|W8= World 8: Bowser's Valley |-|WS= World S: Special World |-|W★= World ★: Star World Trasformations Items & Objects Stamps Like Super Mario 3D World, this game will feature stamps. There will be one stamp for each level. Soundtrack amiibo This game will be compatible with amiibo. In this game, amiibos will unlock some levels. Some new amiibos will be released, like Dog Mario amiibo. Credits : for the Red Yoshi artwork : for Baby Green Yoshi, Baby Red Yoshi and Baby Yellow Yoshi artworks : for Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi and Frog Suit artworks : for Cape Mario and Cape Blue Toad artworks : for the Frog Mario artwork : for Larry Amp, Targeting Huckit Crab, Lighty Beetle, Oriental Dragoneel Gallery New Super Mario World Logo2.png|The first logo Bittermint.png|Oriental Dragoneel BossyBeetleV2.|Lighty Beetle Targeting Huckit Crab.png|Targeting Huckit Crab Larry Amp.png|Larry Amp Lemmy Bomb.png|Lemmy Bomb Passini-budino-cioccolato.jpg|Puddy Category:Super Mario World Games Category:FOX Co. Category:Blizzard Studios Category:Creationary Critic Requests